days of the undead
by kyefett99
Summary: this is a tale of the events following the out break of a virus that turns you into a slowwalking,undead flesh eating monsters. all of the my little pony characters are now human.


Days of the Undead

Ponyville: 4 days since outbreak

" c'mon yall! " Applejack exclaims as her friends run towards macintosh's pick up truck,

" it's not startin' " he shouts , "well try harder I can't hold these things off for much longer y'know.

As rarity tries to pull fluttershy into the back of the truck she begins to cry out for rainbow dash to get in, but she refuses, she knows mac wouldn't be to start the truck before those things get to the others, rainbowdash knows she's going to have to be the one who holds the monsters off, she pushes fluttershy into the truck and tells applejack to look after her but before she can reply macintosh drives off...

A hotel in Canterlot: 23 days(night) since outbreak

rainbowdash wakes up in a startled state... she sits up and sees vinyl scratch and time turner " making out" on the leather chair

"will you two knock it off we have a long hike in the morning to the farm"

"well your the one making noise" shouts time turner

the arguing between time turner and rainbow dash wakes up octavia

"please stop... you're gonna let every undead freak a mile round were here" says octavia

"well rainbowdash start-" time turner is interrupted by vinyl

"you know what... they're right, we should get some sleep"

The Railway between Canterlot and Ponyville: 24 days after outbreak

rainbowdash is leading the group with her rifle, time turner is at the back of the group fiddling with his hand gun.

Octavia whispers to rainbow dash "do you you really think the farm is safe"

"of course it is" replies rainbowdash "i have nothing against the guy but big mac is pretty much obsessed with guns"

"I bet your excited to see her"

"who"

"c'mon everyone knows you two have...feelings for each other"

"WHO!"

"fluttershy"

"well...I...uh...Is it really that obvious"

"yes!" time turner says

"well I have missed her and I hope they all made it to the farm"

"I can see the farm" shouts vinyl scratch

Happy apple acres: 23 days since outbreak

a large group of survivors have settled among the farm and its many fields in tents and makeshift homes, but the large crowd are putting a strain on the farms food supplies and crops.

applejack: "you see any thing pinkie"

pinkie pie:" I think I see for of those thing walking through the apple tree fields but I cant really tell"

applejack:"WHAT... I'll get twilight and we'll go check it out"

Happy apple acres (tree fields): 23 days since outbreak

rainbowdash: "see I told you this was the best way to go I can't believe we ma-"

vinyl scratch" let's not get get too ahead of our selves yet we don't know if the farm is safe"

"DASH!"

"AJ?...TWILIGHT!" the three friends run into each others arms, jumping with joy like excited children

twilight: "where have you been"

"canterlot"

"how the hell did you get there" exclaims applejack

"well after you guys left I thought I could try and steal a car from the parking lot near the cakes' shop and make my own way to the farm, and that's when I bumped into vinyl and she told me to follow back to time turner's car and we drove to canterlot"

"but why canterlot"

"well time turner thought it would be safer there"

time turner:"ok I was wrong now can we please head to the farm"

applejack:"sure...and... uh.. rainbow dash"

"yeah"

"I know someone who will be very happy to know your safe"

" yeah ...who"

"like you don't know who"

24 days since outbreak: back at the farm house

time turner,vinyl scratch and octavia go get something to eat but rainbow dash heads towards pinkie pie, fluttershy and rarity. Rainbow dash chucks her rifle to the floor and The four run towards each other but rainbow dash and fluttershy put their arms round each other and begin to kiss.

"well...we missed you to y'know" says while laughing with pinkie pie

pinkie pie:"yeah you guys are really going at it"

rainbow dash & fluttershy pull their heads away from each other and giggle

rainbowdash:"sorry guys I guess we just uh..well-"

fluttershy:" I think we just really missed each other"

pinkie pie puts her arms round her friends

rarity:your being a bit rough dear"

24 days(night) after outbreak: a tent near the farm house

flutteshy and rainbow are laying down playing with each others hair, looking deeply into the others eyes.

Rainbowdash: "so how long have you...well... liked me"

fluttershy"when I first saw you in your dress for the grand galloping gala"

rainbowdash: "really"

rainbowdash then give fluttershy a long kiss

fluttershy: goodnight dashie

rainbowdash: goodnight shy.


End file.
